


alone time

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Soren spends some time alone, thinking about a handsome man.





	alone time

“Ah… yes.”

 

Soren let out a quiet moan as he laid down in his beside inside of his chambers. The moon was high, letting in some of the night’s light through the window. Soren was nude, letting the soft sheets wrap around his body, as his hand carefully circled the tip of his hard cock, using his thumb to hardly press against it, wiping away the precum in the process.

 

His index and middle fingers were lightly touching his base, wrapping around it. The motion stimulated the man, waves of pleasure hitting him like electricity running through his body.

 

His other hand was grabbing his balls, lightly squeezing them before playing, causing his entire body to feel warm, as his muscles tensed up, and he let out another moan.

 

His eyes were closed, he let his senses guide him, and by every movement he made on himself, the pleasure intensified, but still was bearable.

 

He stopped pressing his thumb against the tip, and instead wrapped his entire hand around his cock, quickly starting to move up and down, the friction being a blessing.

 

He sped up the pace, tightening the grip around his cock, and imagined it was a tall, muscular man beside him, that he was the one helping him out, while whispering suggestive things into his ear.

 

Soren let out a scream of pleasure as he hit the edge and came, letting his cum release into his hand.

 

His heart was beating so fast, and he hit a high unlike anything else, and finally, his muscles relaxed. Now he could go to sleep, and hopefully dream about that handsome man once again.


End file.
